


but what can I say? you're gorgeous

by t_hens



Series: Valentine's Day Fic Celebration [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: 'Dan stands at the bar, waiting for their drinks, idly wondering why he’s here in the first place.Well, maybe he already knows why. Phil, and Dan’s inability to tell him no is the reason'based off of Taylor Swift's 'gorgeous'





	but what can I say? you're gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychicmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicmoth/gifts).



> beta by [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

Dan looks around the hot and crowded bar and huffs out an annoyed breath. He doesn’t want to be here. He hadn’t wanted to go out tonight; he had told Phil so when Phil said they were going out to dinner with a group of their friends. He had huffed and puffed and whined, but Phil hadn’t relented. He simply told him to take a shower and put on one of his nice button up shirts. 

The restaurant had been fine, and he actually enjoyed seeing friends that he doesn’t see often enough, but then everyone had talked about some new club downtown, and for some reason it seemed like a great idea to Phil. And rather than get a cab ride home like he wanted, Dan had agreed to go, because being home was only what he wanted when Phil was there, too.

Dan stands at the bar, waiting for their drinks, idly wondering why he’s here in the first place. Well, maybe he already knows why. Phil, and Dan’s inability to tell him no, is the reason he’s in a bar that’s too packed and playing what may be classified as ‘techno,’ but is really just loud noise and too much bass. He adjusts his stance while he waits for his turn at the bar, which feels like it’s taking forever. Phil had left him two minutes in to run to the loo, and now Dan’s stuck here by himself. 

After what seems like a lifetime, the bartender moves to his end of the bar and asks to take his order. He orders Phil’s sugary concoction that he hates that he knows the name to and a whiskey for himself because he doesn’t want to be predictable, and he also just kind of wants to get tanked so he doesn’t have to focus on how especially good Phil looks tonight. Stupid Phil. Stupid Phil with his plaid button up, and his quiff, and his glasses, and his perfect face. 

It’s as if Phil knows Dan is thinking about him because he walks up behind Dan and pokes him in the ribs, probably harder than he meant to, but Dan is used to it. Most of the bruises he ends up with are because Phil got excited about something and grabbed him too enthusiastically or poked him too hard.

“You already got drinks? You’re amazing!” Phil reaches around Dan and grabs the bright blue cocktail off of the bar. 

“Well, that would actually be you, Mr. Amazing,” Dan says wryly. 

Phil titters but doesn’t answer, letting an eye roll do his responding. 

“Whiskey, eh?”

Dan glances down to the lowball glass still undrank and starting to gather condensation.

“Oh. Yeah. Just thought I’d mix it up tonight.”

Phil gives him a curious look, making his glasses slip down his nose a little, but just shrugs.

“Let's go see if there are any booths,” Dan says, already making his way through the crowd.

He doesn’t bother waiting to see if Phil will follow because if he’s honest, he knows he will. No matter how petulant or grumpy Dan can get sometimes, Phil is always there by his side. He wonders if he should say thank you, let Phil know how much he appreciates him, but shakes the thought away. The last thing he needs to do tonight is get drunk and mushy and end up spilling his guts to his best friend, who he might secretly kind of be in love with.

Well, it wasn’t much of a secret, at least not to everyone else excluding Phil. The internet was full of screenshots and gifs of Dan giving Phil the fondest looks imaginable, but though others thought otherwise, they remained just friends. Dan wondered from time to time if Phil _did_ know, but just didn’t feel the same, and that’s why nothing had happened between them. Well, that and Dan’s unwillingness to make that dive if he wasn’t sure Phil would be there to catch him.

They manage to find an empty, secluded booth toward the back and Dan slides in quickly. He isn’t sure if he’s surprised or not when Phil slides in right next to him, close enough that all of Phil’s stupidly warm thigh is pressed against his.

Dan drinks two full glasses of whiskey and is working his way steadily through his third when their friends finally find them and scoot in on either side of them, making them press in even closer. It’s not as though they had never sat practically on top of each other, but normally Dan is able to compose himself a little better. Normally his emotions aren’t so close to the surface; lightly simmering and waiting for an opportunity to spill out from him. 

Phil laughs at the funny antidote Sarah has been telling them and when he responds, his voice is a bit slower. A bit deeper and more Northern than usual, like it always is when he drinks.

Dan pounds the rest of his drinks and has to resist slamming it down, jealousy starting to course through him. 

“Going back to your Northern roots there, Phil? Really _ace_ accent.”

It’s said in a _mostly_ joking tone, enough that Sarah and Lauren don't catch the rancor coloring his voice, but Phil doesn’t miss it. He gives Dan an unreadable look, the two of them making eye contact until Dan starts to feel himself flush and he has to look away.

He knows there is no reason for him to be jealous. Phil’s never expressed any interest in either of the girls, during their tour or anytime afterwards, but Dan has never been good at distinguishing between the things he should hold close to him and things he should let go. He is more than aware that jealousy is not a good color on him, but right now, he just doesn’t care.

“I’m gonna get another drink,” Dan says, thanking Sarah when she moves to let him out.

“I’ll go with you. Do either of you want anything?” Phil scoots out right after Dan, not giving him a chance to protest, even though he knows he isn’t going to.

“No, we’re fine,” Lauren says, waving them away and scooting over to engage Sarah in conversation.

Dan shrugs, not sure why he had even waited for Phil, when he was actually getting up to get some space from him. Phil trails after him, though, holding onto the back of Dan’s shirt so they won’t get separated in the crowd. It simultaneously makes Dan’s heart flutter and irritation spark in his mind. Doesn’t Phil understand that maybe he wants space?

The bar is twice as packed as it was the last time Dan had ventured to it. They get into place in line and Dan can feel Phil’s hand drop from his shirt. Part of him is relieved, wanting to get some space from Phil when he’s feeling so vulnerable and is just drunk enough to do something stupid; the other part aches to just reach out and hold Phil’s hand. He knows how soft and warm it is, and the need to get it in his own nearly takes Dan’s breath away.

So, he does it. He reaches beside him and pulls Phil’s hand into his own and pointedly keeps his eyes forward. Phil’s fingers slide into the spaces between his, and Dan lets out a relieved sigh before he can stop himself. He isn’t prepared for the soft sweep of Phil’s thumb across the back of his hand, and he looks over at Phil before he can stop himself.

Phil raises his eyebrows challengingly, an unasked question obvious in the expression. Dan lets his eyes roam over him in a way that is bordering on obscene, taking his time to let his brain store just how good Phil looks tonight to dwell on later. When their eyes meet again, it’s Phil who looks away, a blush working its way up from his neck to the tops of his ears. 

Dan pulls Phil forward when it’s their turn to order and Phil goes willingly. He orders another whiskey and lets Phil order for himself, unsure what he wants this round. Phil orders something else too sweet that’s bound to give him a hangover and a water for each of them. Dan tsks at this, but Phil just presses it into Dan’s hand and gives him a look until Dan presses it to his lips and takes a sip.

“You’re gonna get a hangover if you keep drinking whiskey, you know.”

Dan gives a derisive chuckle, “And all that sugar won’t do the same?” He takes another drink of the water to show that he’s not _actually_ trying to be an argumentative asshole right now. 

“Well, you’ll just have to take care of me tomorrow, won’t you?” He says it with that bright smile that makes Dan’s chest ache every time he sees it. His glasses are still a little crooked on his face from when he was telling a story earlier and got too enthusiastic with his gestures, and Dan can feel fondness flow through him, even though he knows it will just hurt him later when they get home and head to separate bedrooms.

“Maybe I need taken care of this time.”

The look that Phil gives him lets him know that he understands they aren’t talking about just hangovers anymore. Dan’s not sure what even prompts him to say it, but it’s out there now and all Dan can do is wait and hope that Phil won’t do that classic Phil Thing where he just makes a joke and doesn’t take the situation seriously. There are a lot of things Dan loves about Phil, but his refusal to confront situations head on is easily Dan’s least favorite. 

“Umm excuse me? You’re in the way,” a voice comes from behind where they have been stuck staring at each other in some silent standoff at the bar.

“Opps, I’m so sorry about that!” Phil says politely, giving the stranger a warm smile. 

He pulls Dan’s hand into his and starts to lead them back into the crowd, but instead of heading back to their booth, Phil takes a sharp left turn and leads him to a deserted hallway. Dan starts to ask what they are doing, but Phil just shushes him, moving quicker now that the path is clear. They end up in front of a unmarked door and Phil turns the handle and walks inside.

It’s just a tiny, mostly empty room save for a few random boxes and what looks to be broken chairs. Phil doesn’t turn the light on, but there is plenty filtering in from the single window pointing out towards the street, and the dim lights give off just enough light that Dan can make out the general shape of everything.

“Phil, we probably shouldn’t be in here. What even is this?”

 

Phil takes a seat on a chair that doesn’t seem too broken and takes his time answering.

“I found it when I was looking for the bathroom. It’s not marked and it’s unlocked so…” Dan doesn’t respond, not sure what exactly it is that’s happening, and tries to find his own broken seat.

The silence between them is loaded, far more than Dan can ever remember it being. It makes Dan’s heart beat a little fast, and he can feel his cheeks get more pink than the whiskey has already made them.

When they finally make eye contact, Phil is already staring at Dan, making a shiver run up his spine. Phil looks determined, almost angry, and the hard set of his lips makes Dan’s breath catch a little. Dan’s not sure if he feels defiant or turned on, and honestly neither are a great option right now. 

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s going on? Maybe explain why you keep giving me such mixed signals?”

Dan gapes at him momentarily before bursting out with a loud laugh. The sound echoes around the small room, making it seem louder than it actually is.

“Me, giving _you_ mixed signals? Ha!” He takes a long pull of his drink, probably pushing him over the line of ‘kinda sober’ into drunk territory, and looks back at Phil pointedly. “You’re the one who is giving the mixed signals, bub.”

Phil gives him a confused look and blinks slowly a few times, as if trying to understand the language Dan is speaking.

“What are you even talking about Dan?” He seems to have moved past annoyed, or angry, or whatever other emotion Dan hadn’t been able to fully identify.

“Oh! Like you don’t know!” He brandishes his glass a little, thankful it’s empty enough that nothing sloshes over the edge. “You walk around all the time being all hot and smart and shit and making me have feelings for you, but you’re just my best friend, and do you know how fucking hard that is to deal with?”

He’s taken aback when Phil rolls his eyes.

“Of course I know what that’s like, Dan. Do you really think you’re the only one who feels that way?”

Maybe he should have stopped at that third drink, Dan considers, because there is absolutely _no way_ that he is hearing what he actually thinks he is. Surely he’s just drunk and his brain is misinterpreting what Phil is saying.

“Wait. So.... What?” 

Phil gives a quiet chuckle and sets his drink down, walking the few steps separating the two of them and taking Dan’s drink from him, setting it on the floor gently. 

He takes Dan’s face in his hands, hands soft and tender for once, and stares deeply into Dan’s eyes; Phil’s own bright blue eyes make a breath catch in Dan’s throat.

“For being so smart, you really are obtuse sometimes.” The words are whispered against Dan’s lips, and it’s like a dam has burst inside of Dan, leaving him unable to stop himself from leaning forward and pressing his lips to Phil’s. 

A whirlwind of emotions hits Dan all at once. Elation, fear, lust, disbelief - all swirling around him, making him feel a bit dizzy. Or maybe that’s the kiss? Because beyond Dan’s wildest dreams, he’s stood in an empty room in a random club, kissing Phil. 

Really, really, kissing Phil. 

At some point, one of them (Dan’s not entirely sure which) pulls them closer together so every inch of Dan’s slightly taller and broader body is wrapped all around Phil’s, who is kissing him back like his life depends on it. Dan wonders if maybe he’s dreaming.

It isn’t until he feels his hands start to wonder, grabbing and pulling Phil as close to him as possible, that his brain finally catches up with what is happening. He pulls back, even though it’s the last thing he wants to do, and takes a deep, shuddering breath.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that without asking first.” Dan’s voice is hoarse, a sign of just how affected he’s become, and Phil huffs out a small laugh into Dan’s chest where he’s laid his head.

“Trust me, that wasn’t anything that I didn’t want to happen.”

Dan pulls back so he can look Phil in the eyes. He doesn’t find anything there but honesty and joy, and maybe a little bit of nervousness, too. 

“So, this isn’t just one-sided? ‘Cause if it is, or you just want a one night stand or a friends with benefits thing, I think I might die.”

The loud burst of laughter from Phil is enough to startle Dan, just making him pull Phil closer to him by instinct. 

“Dan, I’ve liked you for, like, forever. Ever since you started stalking me on Twitter.”

He doesn’t take the bait like he normally would, but instead looks straight into Phil’s eyes, wanting to be sure before he puts himself out there anymore than he already has.

“So, how come you never did anything? I always just thought that you didn’t like me like that.”

He’s not proud of the way that his voice breaks a little, but it makes Phil coo at him, bringing Dan’s lips to his quickly.

“Dan you were _so_ young. It scared me a bit. There was so much going on in your life, and I just thought that maybe you needed a friend before a boyfriend. By the time I thought that maybe we could give it a try, I thought you had moved on. And I didn’t want to fuck up our friendship because I had feelings for you.”

Dan wants to cry. Partly out of frustration for so much lost time, but part elation, too. Because how in the world could he be here with Phil, able to lean forward and kiss him like he’s been dying to for literal years, and not feel the happiest he ever has?

“Well, you should tell your past self that he's a dumb ass,” Dan mumbles, making Phil laugh again.

“I will. But how about you kiss present day Phil? Because he really wants to kiss you.”

Dan doesn’t take the piss out of Phil for talking about himself in the third person like he normally would. Instead just leans forward and presses their lips together, not stopping himself this time when his instincts tell him to hold Phil closer.

They have a lot of time to make up for, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/182760593531/but-what-can-i-say-youre-gorgeous) if you like :)


End file.
